


Missing

by Kylorens



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, they're both petty assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorens/pseuds/Kylorens
Summary: Christine has gone missing only two weeks after their daring escape from the Phantom. Raoul on a mission to find her has a pretty good idea as to where she is, and who she is with.





	1. His Suits

         The silence of the sewers had remained undisturbed for days after the events of the fire. For the infamous Opera Ghost, the silence was only broken by his own sobs or cries of anguish. But the sounds in which described its peaceful atmosphere were no longer Erik. Now the sounds were of a more urgent, and anger filled nature.

 

         Raoul was making his way down into the dastardly Phantom's lair to end their struggles first, and finally. There was no boat to sail, and trudging through the dirty water caused him no problems. The anger overtaking him as he kept a ready hand to draw his sword and kill that who stole his bride again. He knew mercy was just too good for the animal, the monster that resided in the bowels of the old opera house. Or at least what had been the old opera house.

 

        As he approached the gate Raoul's rage towards the creature who lived in the dark dungeon only grew.

 

        Erik, The great Phantom Of The Opera had been spending the days that followed the tragedy with sulking. He listened to his music box play a sweet tune as his feet hung over the edge of his bed. His eyes stared at the palms of his hands, as if he was watching Christine slipping from them again. The hands in which his eyes were focused were wrapped in dark, black leather gloves.

 

       He could have continued in his trance for hours if he'd not heard the sloshing of Raoul’s trek through the murky sewer water. He stood up raising a brow at this sudden, and unexpected noise that came from outside his room. He exited slowly, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The Phantom was wary of such a situation, though he was sure those who wanted his head had given up on the hunt. He turned a corner to the main cavern and paused when he saw Raoul at the large metal gate that separated the Phantom from the world.

 

      “What returns you to my presence, monsieur?” the tall Phantom raised a hand as he questioned Raoul. He noticed the man’s hand on his weapon, and Erik's weariness only grew.

 

       The gate clicked as it opened, the Phantom's hand rested on the lever while his eyes followed Raoul as he approached land.

 

       “Where is she?” He inquired. “I’ve asked you a question, monster, and I'll only ask again; Where is she?” His sword was unsheathed only a little before reaching land. The taller man examined Raoul's stance before even registering the question in his mind. He squinted, even more, confused as to what was being asked of him.

 

      “She.. Wh- Christine?” Erik took a step back his hand moving from the lever and to his sword. “I've not seen her since you've both left my presence, Vicomte. Your arrival here confuses me, as I am innocent of this crime.” The Phantom tensed as his thought wandered to Christine. Was she already unhappy with Raoul? It wasn't impossible. Erik wrong sure how much he could take of the nobleman.

 

      Raoul waved the sword only closer, pressing it to the Phantom's chest, but not before tapping his mask with it. “My patience is wearing thin, murderer. She'd be nowhere but here I've not a doubt in my mind that you've taken her.. again.” His words were punctuated with jabs of his sword, the likes of which Erik was growing increasingly tired of.

 

     It seemed Raoul was finished too, as his rampage began, stomping from room to room in a frantic search for his lost lover. “Christine! Christine!” He called, almost begging for her to show her face, though no answer came from these sewers. He turned to Erik, who was still standing by the boat. “What have you done with her? Have you murdered her too? For your sick tricks and games?” Raoul began to stomp towards the masked man and was only stopped as he drew his sword.

 

    “I have little idea about that which you go on about. You think you, an insolent boy such as yourself has any power to come here and accuse me of that which I know I am innocent? Have you ever thought perhaps she was.. unsatisfied?” His free hand pointed a finger to Raoul. “A fortnight is truly the shortest marriage I've heard, boy. Maybe you've just disappointed her and she fled to escape the incredible disappointment you are.” He raised his shoulders in a shrug. He could tell by the look Raoul had been giving him that this was quite serious, and his comment surely was appreciated. The stressed, and visibly distraught Raoul took a deep, shaky breath as tears well in his eyes.

 

     “You must have her. I've no idea who else would do something so... so inhumane.” That hurt. It didn't help with the thoughts that had been haunting Erik in the past few weeks. He sighed, lowering his sword slightly. “I'm sorry to say, Monsieur, that I haven't got an idea to the location of your bride. I've not left my lair in those days after our… confrontation. I'm afraid she could be anywhere else.”

 

     The situation hadn't settled in for the masked ghost. He was confused, though as he thought of Christine his thoughts succumbed to it all. Had she truly disappeared, had she been taken from not only from his grasp but now Raoul's? He fought to swallow a lump of spit and worry that gathered in his throat.

 

      “When did you last observe her, Vicomte?” Erik took a step forward, carefully pushing his sword back into its sheath. Raoul looked up from the thoughts of worth that filled his head. Anger still filled his eyes. That anger burned through The Phantom as if Raoul were trying to light him on fire using only his mind. “Relax, sir. I've only wanted to secure her safety as you do.” He raised his hands in his own defense and coerced Raoul into returning his sword as well.

 

       As the metal of the sword disappeared into its sheath things only seemed to grow increasingly tense between the two men. Raoul raised his head, trying to be intimidating in some way, though this seemed to have no effect on the Phantom. He took a deep, defeated sigh.

 

      “This afternoon she left my home for a walk and never came back. I remember hearing she wanted to.. she wanted to see the market in town. I've inquired about her to the owners of the stalls. I even spoke to a few of the vagrants around the area. They told me she had never even made it there.” Raoul's voice grew quiet as he remembered every painful detail. Just thinking of this morning being the last time to see her broke his heart.

 

      Erik strutted towards his organ, taking a seat on the bench in front of it as his mind raced with possibilities of Christine's whereabouts. He pressed a gloved finger to his chin. “Do you believe the worst? Do you ponder someone dangerous has taken her? Perhaps she went somewhere without your knowledge, sir.” The Phantom shrugged. His suggestion had made him feel better, though it was a short-lived comfort. It was more likely a sinister ordeal. Christine was most likely in trouble.

 

      “I did believe someone dangerous had taken her. That is why I came here.” Raoul sneered, but acting like this was no help to anyone. He sighed viciously. “I've been searching all day, Monsieur!” Raoul cried out. “No friends, no family.. not a living soul has seen her, and I fear the worst.” His voice cracked as he turned away from the Phantom to hide any tears that may fall. Erik watched the man crumble like paper. Though he too often suffered emotional turmoil he wouldn't show comfort. Not to Raoul de Chagne. Never to the one who stole Christine.

 

     He took a deep breath and stood up, as much as Erik despised Raoul... Christine's safe return meant too much. He put a hand on his right shoulder, squeezing it and pulling Raoul to look at him.

 

     “I may be able to get in contact with some people who may have seen her. I know few who reside in the shadows who may be of aid. I will help you find her.” Erik removed his hand and returned to his seat at the organ. “I recommend you remain here, as much as that pains me to say. Monsieur, you will freeze in those clothes up there. Running through freezing water in the cold of winter. Why I've never heard someone perform an act so foolishly.” Erik stared at the keys of the old instrument and placed his fingers on a few. Though he didn't play. He hadn't done much since losing Christine.

 

    Erik looked the other up and down. His outfits never were something spectacular. He raised half of his upper lip in disgust. “You can.. change into of my.. outfits if you so choose.” Erik looked Raoul up and down once more. “If not then simply remain while I go speak to my acquaintances.” Erik motioned his hand towards his room. “I'm unsure that everything might fit. I seem to quite the lot taller than you, it seems.” The Phantom released a low chuckle as Raoul took his offer.

 

     Raoul glared at the other comments as he entered the room. “Your height doesn't do a damned thing for that mess you call a personality,” Raoul grumbled, opening the door to the wardrobe, blinking and gazing at every outfit. Marvelous and beautiful suits. At that Raoul knew he could pull off better than their true owner.

 

     Raoul took a deep and exasperated breath before stripping his skin of the sopping wet clothing. Raoul ran a soft hand over his cold skin and brushed over the goosebumps. His anger had blinded him of how cold he’d become. Raoul swallowed as he examined each outfit for a quick moment. He felt eyes on him. He didn't hold anything above the Phantom. He glanced around, looking for a sign that he was being watched, and he didn't have to look very far. The man himself was leaning in his doorway. He blinked when he saw Raoul look at him. He quickly brought his hand to his eyes and covered them.

 

     “Hand me your wet clothes, I will hang them up to dry, monsieur.” He had expected Raoul to be much faster.

 

     Raoul was blushing now, using one if the Phantoms outfits to cover himself better. He tossed the other his clothes and quickly changed into black dress pants and matching suit jacket. He tucked the white under shirt into his pants and fixed himself in the mirror. He clenched a first beside him for a moment. He knew that he should have been hunting for Christine instead of playing dress up with that damned demon.

 

     Raoul grunted as he straightened his lapel. Once he was fully dressed he returned to the bank of the Phantom's lair. He stood by the boat and watched as the still murky water reacted to water drops from the ceiling of the cave fell into it.

 

     “Don’t you look like a boy in his father's clothes.” Erik snickered as he began to pack his things for a trip. “I suppose you're coming too, hm?”

 

     “Of course I am. If these.. ruffians have any idea as to where my wife is I must talk to them.” Raoul puffed out his chest trying to ignore the emasculating comments from the horrible Phantom. Erik folded his hands behind his back, watching Raoul closely. His eyes lingering for far too long on that outfit, and how Raoul filled it out. It may not have fit, but Raoul looked far too good in that for his own good. Maybe Erik was just narcissistic and found his clothes too fine, and incredible, but nonetheless Raoul looked incredible in his eyes.

 

      Raoul watched his eyes, suddenly feeling very transparent. It almost felt like Erik was staring through him. He turned around and headed towards the organ bench to sit, and maybe lose those looks from Erik.

 

      Luckily it worked, Erik's eyes turned away as Raoul removed himself from the gaze. Erik swallowed thickly and blinked, keeping his hands behind his back.

 

     “We can't leave until the night has taken..” Erik cleared his throat, leaning against the wall. Of his cave-like abode.

 

     Raoul now watched him closely. Was it from the other being a pure monstrosity, or was it due to him being a wanted man? Raoul smiled, ready to crank out a sly comment, but paused as he remembered what he was told about Erik. He remembered the man's past and the pain that face had brought forth to him.

 

     Raoul frowned, but his pity towards The Phantom faded as the Vicomte remembers the noose around his neck just two weeks ago. He grits his teeth at the memory.

 

     “Do you think that perhaps this will make her love a monster such as yourself? If we do find her want lies under that mask will turn her away. You deserve no such love from her or anyone. This good deed will not cancel out your life of deadly sins.” Raoul spat each work like venom. There was even some real spit in there. Erik breathed out a hot breath through gritted teeth.

 

     ”You act as if you don't want help. Perhaps you should be grateful.” His hand shot from his side and his fingers wrapped around de Chagny’s neck. His thumb digging deeply into the muscles along the side of his throat. The force of his hand shoved Raoul back against the wall. “You've no idea, you blind fool. Christine and I shared more than a few moments of passion before your engagement. I suppose you could say, dear Raoul.” He whispered into the man's ear, his voice low and to a growl. “I've slept with your wife.” He let out a few breaths of laughter as his hand tightened only a bit. The sound of Raoul gasping for air did nothing but make the Phantom feel bolder. “I can remember those moments. The sighs of.. of utter nirvana from the two of us..” He bit his lip, hearing Raoul sputter and try desperately to catch his breath. The Phantom turned his back as he reminisced more of the evening beneath a moonless sky.

 

     Raoul breathed heavily not only to catch his fleeting breaths but in pure frustration and anger. Disbelief overtook him as the masked man described more an more of the sexual affair. He pushed himself to change forward and knock Erik into his chest, knocking over a candelabra into the murky water. Erik hit the ground with a grunt. Before fighting back he straightened his mask.

 

     “I have no qualms of killing you here and-!” He paused as a fist collided with his face. The bliss of being knocked out felt like a wonderfully painful firework show in his brain. It lasted only a moment before.. nothing.


	2. ouch

       Raoul paused and pushed himself up, raising his hands to defend himself from wherever Erik would strike back with. He took a deep breath through his mouth and held it for only a moment. Raoul's hands lowered to his sides. The Phantom wasn't moving aside from the gentle rise and fall of his back from breathing. Raoul looked around for a moment as if someone would see that brutal assault down in the Phantom's lair.

       He turned the larger man over and bit his lip at the red splotch that was spreading over the left side of the ghosts face. Raoul almost found himself feeling pity, but those comments he had made.. what the Phantom had told him.. Raoul returned to standing.  He brushed some hair away from his face before closing his fists. He brought his leg back and swung it forward as hard as he could, putting as much weight behind it as physically possible. Raoul felt like he could have fallen over as he kicked the Phantom again, and again.  


       After a few more kicks Raoul stopped himself. He kept out a few deep, frustrated breaths. Christine would never. No one would lay with a creature like that. Raoul brought his foot to the Phantom's head, the tip of his black dress shoes hitting the white mask which covered a large part of his face. He raised the mask slightly with his foot, glancing only slightly at the monstrosity underneath. Raoul looked away, bringing his fist to his mouth. The Vicomte gagged and coughed to clear his throat as he pulled his foot away. The creature at his feet had to have been lying.  


       Raoul only waited a moment before the depth of the situation settled upon him. Surely the Phantom of the opera house wouldn't be very overjoyed to have been attacked. Raoul paused, wondering of a way to make things right before the other woke up and this tale ended with the death of either one of them.  


       Raoul took a deep breath, before immediately retracting it with a sigh. He picked up the now semi-unconscious man and pulled him towards the.. the peacock bed? Raoul hadn't really looked at it until now. As he approached he recognized it as a swan. Raoul set Erik down on the bed. The taller man fell to the bed like a sack of bricks. 

       Erik grunted uncomfortably as he raised a hand to his face. His thumb rubbed over his mask to be sure it remained. Erik shifted his hand slightly. His fingers ran over the bruising eye. His face felt hot, and sore where Raoul's fist had made contact. The Phantoms pressed his hand softly, wincing immediately at the pressure. As he moved to sit up he felt more pain in his chest and aching sides.

       The Phantom breathed in a few pained breaths while forcing himself to sit up. He felt like death, and Raoul would certainly pay. He looked up and stared at the long-haired Vicomte, though his left eye was swollen and bruised. Erik grunted before pushing himself to a standing position.

       Raoul was sitting in the corner of the room. His eyes widened as his eyes went from the floor to Erik. “Ah, old friend terribly sorry for the uh.. now listen I..” He held up his hands in defense as Erik walked towards him at a quick pace. Raoul was prepared to fight, but… Erik walked right by him. Erik walked through a passage along the water. Raoul walked closely behind. “Are we going to see those you spoke of? Your friends?” 

       Erik glanced back towards Raoul, his cape waving behind him while they walked. “I wouldn't call them friends, just those I've come to know in my nights out.” Erik reached a ladder and began to climb, pushing the grate above them of of his way. Raoul climbed behind him.

       The Phantom looked around the not so busy streets. Raoul wasn't family with this side of town. He wasn't familiar with it during the night time. It was a messy area with what looked like prostitutes, and other most seedy and untrustworthy individuals. He had to admit being in such an unfamiliar place was unsettling. “Are you sure these people. These.. friends of yours can be trusted?” Raoul said in a panicked tone. Erik chuckled roughly and lowly as he began to walk ahead. Raoul close behind he was almost clinging to Erik, as he was the most familiar thing here.  


        The Phantom paused a moment, causing Raoul to walk straight into his back. Erik glanced back quickly before continuing onward. “They aren't my friends. Who really knows if even friends can be trusted anyway monsieur?” Erik approached what looked like a homeless man. He wheezed and coughed as Erik approached. In the man's hand was blood. Erik remained at a distance when speaking to the older gentleman.  


       Raoul tried to listen, though he didn't get much out of it. From the dark alley, a group watched only a second before a larger man stepped forward, yanking the Vicomte into the dead end.  


       “H-Help!?” Raoul howled before his mouth was covered. Erik turned back and watched him disappear, though a smile appeared on the other hand.  


       One of the muggers held his hands behind his back. The other beat Raoul whole searching for any money. Raoul was a big, and easy target, and those didn't come often. The Phantom let it go along as long as it was funny, which was until the muggers wanted to end their attacks. They ran out past the Phantom, their newly earned wages jingling in their pockets.  


       Erik wandered to the crumpled over Raoul, carefully placing each step before stopping in front of Raoul and holding out his dark gloved hand. Raoul's eyes darted from the man's shoes to his face, then to his hand. Raoul's own hand gripped Erik's and pulled himself up from the dirty ground.  


       Erik was happy to see the damned Vicomte in such a vulnerable state, but on the other hand.. ghost wouldn't get them any father with the hole Christine trouble. Erik looked Raoul up and down, thinking those clothes looked too nice, once again, but now he saw the dirt on them. Of course, this is how it would go.  


       “Would you stop staring at me? It's... it's uncomfortable.” he snapped, brushing off his elbows. “Thanks for the help, by the by. You truly lack any sort of compassion it seems.” Raoul snapped. Once he was up from the dirty, and wet ground he left the alley, fists tightly clenched.  


       The Phantom rolled his eyes and produced exhausted sigh. “He says he heard some commotion under the docks... it's something rather interesting if you ask me.” Erik pressed his finger below his nose in thought. He turned towards Raoul and put one hand to his side, and one on his Cape. “It's dangerous there are you still so sure you'd like to follow,  monsieur?” Erik cracked a grin at the sight of Raoul.

Raoul sneered and crossed his arms. “I'm sure you'd like me to leave, hm? Well, I won't. I can handle myself.” Raoul scurried ahead, there was no way he would dare let the other be the hero here. 

       “Oh of course, of course.” The Phantom turned around and began his walk. “You protected yourself from me, from those muggers… you're quite the admirable foe if I do say so myself.” the Phantom chuckled. The pops of laughter coming from his chest hurt from the beating he received earlier.

       Raoul watched the other in annoyance and frustration. He reached forward and pushed the other. The Phantom stumbled a bit before whipping himself around and pressing Raoul up against a hard brick wall behind them. The merchants watched only a moment before going back to their work. 

       The Vicomte gasped and choked as the Phantoms forearm crushed his throat. Raoul felt a twinge of regret for his actions. The Phantom kept him there. He was silent, watching Raoul gasp for air. He quite liked seeing the other in such a situation.

       Raoul coughed and sputtered out a ragged breath as the pressure was released. The Opera Ghost with a fistful of his came turned and began to walk again. Raoul followed closely behind the other, rubbing his now sore throat. The Phantom glanced back, his tongue slid over his teeth as he watched Raoul. Perhaps that made him feel too good. He returned his sight to front and center, trying to ignore the thoughts he had no choice in having.

       Raoul was familiar with the docks, but at night everything was unfamiliar. Raoul didn't like associating with the types who came out at this time. The Phantom really knew nothing of Raoul beside his social rank, and his relationship with Christine, which was anything but favorable. Raoul watched as Erik interacted with people, which felt like a fever dream. He supposed they were probably just as unsavory and awful as he was. It was really the only excuse to interact with the asking circus that called himself The Phantom. Speaking of, he was walking off frustrated. Raoul hurried after, wanting answers.  


  


       “Well? Have they seen her? Do they know where she is? Or have you been wasting my time?” the Phantom glanced over and continued forward, pushing past Raoul.  


        “No, they've seen her, but I fear we might be too late.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I suppose I'm not the best at writing, in general, let alone larger portions.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is so hard adhjghasf. trying to keep them in character while trying to keep the dialog realistic kills me. Thanks for reading !


End file.
